wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 "Yeah." Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:08, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar pulled herself onto a rock in the middle of the stream. She looked around, shivering. I'm suck! --- Oilpaw patted the ground. ---- Meadowbee and Darkfrost went hunting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:14, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Off to the gathering. Cinderblaze....Sahhireeart...Birdsong...Creekpaw and Pumpkinpaw and Oilpaw.......Darkfrost...Stormriver.." COme on" Wolfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:15, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble raced towards Stoatscar, picking up the scent that she was in danger. Swirling around, he leaped onto his paws, and grabbed her scruff. "Hold on!" He yowled, slowly pulling her to the surface. Sapphireheart padded towards Sparkstorm, her ears flattened. "Sparks, we.. need to talk." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:16, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Then he can come to the gathering too, we need to go." Wolfstar mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:17, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart flicked an ear, her gaze trailing out of camp. "Alright.." She murmered, flattening her ears in disappointment. "Let's go." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 00:18, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar gasped when Mossypebble pulled her onto dry land. She sat there gasping for air. "Thank you!" she said in gasps. --- Dakrfrost shook her head at Wolfstar. "Sorry, leaving camp with Meadowbee." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:19, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Very well. Sharpstone can come instead." Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:20, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "You're welcome," Mossypebble rasped, shaking the water off of his fur. "Let's get you back to camp." Sapphireheart padded out of camp beside her brother. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "This place is awesome bro and sis!" Creekpaw mewed at the gathering. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:22, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah it is!" Oilpaw squeaked. "Chestnutpaw's here!" ---- Stoatscar nodded and rose to her paws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart shifted uncomfortably, afraid of how her brother would react to her and Sharp becoming mates. ''He'll probably freak out and try to kill him.. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC)'' "Hi Chestnutpaw! You know Oilpaw, this is Pumpkinpaw. She is trying to be cool!" Creekpaw mewed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:25, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Um... yeah... I've heard about you." Chestnutpaw meowed, rolling her eyes. "Is it bad to really want to push someone into a tree?" Oilpaw asked suddenly to Creekpaw. ---- Stoatscar tripped, her leg was hurt from getting hit by a rock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:29, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Who do you want to slam into a tree?" Creekpaw aksed. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:30, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Shocked, Mossypebble lowered himself to the ground, catching Stoatscar with his paws. "Woah, be careful!" He yowled, concern flashing in his eyes. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:31, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Myself." Oilpaw meowed. --- Stoatscar pulled away. "I'm fine." she said softly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:32, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Why?" Creekpaw asked. Once more unto the breach dear friends 00:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Mossypebble lowered himself to the ground, blinking. "You sure?" He asked flatly. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:36, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "I want to." Oilpaw meowd. "I wonder what it feels like..." --- Stoatscar struggled to her paws. "Ye-" she cut off as she fell on Mossypebble's shoulder. "Nope." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 00:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) "Bad idea." Creekpaw mewed. 00:39, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay